moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alectryo II
Armies of Legionfall Kirin Tor |Row 7 title = Cohabiting |Row 7 info = Rilennia Rimeshard (current) Taldarick Reynolds (former) |Row 8 title = Events |Row 8 info = }} Rilennia Rimeshard's beloved Divination Chicken. Alectryo is used by the quel'dorei in divining out matters of importance, questioning the future or simply predicting the weather for the outfit of the day. As of late, Alectryo has gained a small public following for his unorthodox, yet often correct, portents and readings of his audience. He and Riley make appearances at several neutral faires and marketplaces, making a sport out of fortune telling for those that ask. Divination Process Rilennia starts the divination process by offering the chicken a small piece of fruit, like a blueberry or a snowberry, then carefully shuffles her deck of tarot cards. The chicken shakes free the feathers from his eyes and takes a long, hard look at the querent through one of his beaded, blackened orbs - if said questioner were to make eye contact with Alectryo during this process, they would be slightly unnerved or interested to see an ever-twisting ribbon of blue-purple arcane threaded through his normally-hidden eyes, mirroring that within the Caverns of Time. Upon having finished his odd scan of the querent, Alectryo will then draw the relevant cards to the reading being performed himself by beak - laying them on his disc for Riley to read from and explain their meanings. This also explains the claw and beak marks in the Quel'dorei's deck. History The chicken is well-cared for and cherished, as it's Riley's last living tether to her beloved mentor, Taldarick Reynolds; after the first Alectryo - the one in care of the Kirin Tor as a Legionfall divination chicken - was murdered and revealed to be a previously-thought-missing polymorphed archmage with intense divination powers of his own. Taldarick artifically aged up a Westfall egg after imbuing it with copious amounts of arcane through the magic of Suramar's Nightwell as a replacement for the lost chicken, previously assigned to Riley on the Broken Shore. Since Riley's death and reanimation, the fact that Alectryo 'is ''really '''Alectryo' II' has been wholly lost to her scrambled rotbrain; believing that her current chicken is the war hero that saved Deliverance Point from several coordinated attacks from the Legion, she will openly brag about this point to those that will hear her out. Appearance Alectryo is almost always (depending on the weather; she's not gonna bake him in the desert) found dressed in a smartly tailored purple sweater with wingholes cut into the fabric, which is in itself emblazoned with the Kirin Tor eye; found floating safe upon a quadrupedally-warded disc where predators and purse-snatchers can't get to him. Sir Shindo Malphur of the Citrine Eagles bestowed upon Alectryo a gift of red-lensed glasses that are pinched upon his nose with a clamp; the avian expert explained to Riley that when chickens see blood, they are driven to a frenzy, even if it's another chicken. The red prevents them from seeing any spilled blood, and potentially harming himself; despite his increased intelligence, he is, after all, just a chicken, and prone to their biological tendencies. This also includes his proclivity for snapping up any food offered by grateful querents, to Riley's chagrin. By being penned up in Dalaran most of the time while Riley is off on assignment from Acherus's higher-ranking corpses - and Riley's bribing him with continual bunches of fresh fruit to take part in the divination process - Alectryo has gained a significant amount of weight in his inactivity. He appears lax in attempting to burn it off, content with sitting on his haunches - not even on his legs - on his disc. The constant compliments about his sweater, his talents and his general fluffiness do not lend to deflating his obvious ego, to Riley's disdain. Category:Characters Category:Kirin Tor Category:The Highguard Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Pets Category:Birds Category:Animals